Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - March 2017
by Ninjapirate101
Summary: Written for the pint sized prompt challenge on r/fanfiction. Multiple shows involved. Multiple pairings/characters! NCIS, Emergency, Psych. Each chapter is a separate drabble. All can be read alone. Warning/Tags in each chapter. There will be 31 drabbles, one for each day of the month. March Madness is the theme! Will be updating tags/relationships/characters/etc daily.
1. Always Watching (NCIS)

**Pint-sized Prompt: Flickering - 100 words - A dim room. A singular, flickering light. Maniacal laughter comes from the shadows.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Always Watching**

The man lit the few candles on his nightstand and stared at the photos attached to his wall. They weren't arranged in any certain style or manner, though his favorites were front and center. A tall brunette sleeping on his bed, serene and relaxed. Green emerald eyes sparkling with laughter while talking on the phone. His man was beautiful.

He felt giddy and had to laugh. It was getting closer to the day he had said he would confess his love to the other man. He had been following the other around for a while now and he knew they would be perfect together.

He would make Tony DiNozzo his.


	2. Instigation Gone Wrong (Common Law)

**March 2nd: Towering - 200 words - A character gets provoked, the result is a towering rage!**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Common Law!

Disclaimer: I do not own Common Law!

* * *

 **Instigation Gone Wrong**

"Travis! You take that back this instant!" Wes ground out through his teeth, jaw clenched tight.

Travis spun around in his chair, lifting his head at the seething detective. It was usually fun to wind his partner up, but from the look in his eyes, he had made a mistake in provoking Wes today. But it's already been started and he had something that had been wanting to get off his chest for a long time. Who cares that it was the anniversary of their divorce, he wasn't going to sit around all day and listen to Wes' pathetic attempts of reconciliation.

"Take what back? That you look stupid in that monkey suit? Or oh I know, that you're practically stalking your ex. It's over Wes, she left. You gotta move on man. This isn't healthy!" Travis mumbled the last part hoping the other man wouldn't hear.

"Says the man who has a new woman for every day of the week! What would you even know about it! We were married for God's sake! You don't just move on from that...but I wouldn't expect the great Travis to understand loyalty!" Wes went to grab his partner, to shake some sense into him, but he finally noticed that they were causing yet another scene, he didn't need this shit. Instead of grabbing at Travis, Wes balled up his fists and stormed out with a huff, refusing to look back.

Travis felt conflicted. He didn't want to make Wes pissed, but it had been 2 years since the divorce. Nothing good was going to come out of Wes' obsession. He watched his partner leave, back ramrod straight and laced with angry tremors, and let out a small breath. What was he supposed to do when his partner was hurting and he wouldn't talk it out?


	3. Paranoia (X-Files)

**March 3rd: Stalk - 100 words - Oh, don't mind the person outside your window, character. They're just mad about you!**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: X-Files!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files!

* * *

 **Paranoia**

Fox Mulder tried to stop the shiver down his spine. Working on X-Files, he knew what was out there, but after all this time he could have sworn he was over the creep factor and paranoia.

He walked to his fridge and grabbed a soda, popping the top off and walked back to his couch. It had been an odd day, there were no immediate cases. It seemed the world had gone silent, no mutilations, no seemingly suspicious abductions and no odd killings. Maybe that was why he had to stop the second shiver, forcing his back deeper into the plush cushions, when he felt eyes on the back of his neck. It was just his mind playing with him, he had been bored at the office going over cold case files. Now that he was home alone, the cases were just getting the better of him.

Mulder let his eyes sweep the room and settled on the droning commercial, determined to relax before work tomorrow. His eyes stayed on the TV watching behind him using the reflection the screen gave off, when he saw it. Movement outside his window and glowing yellow eyes staring directly at him. He knew he should have taken up Scully's offer to get a drink tonight; by morning he was going to need it.


	4. Just Call Him The Fairy Godfather (NCIS)

**March 4th: Awry - Super Saturday word count - - pay pay an escalation cost for each add-on.**

 **400 words - Everything has gone slightly wrong.**

 **\+ 200 words - One of your characters needs to clean things up.**

 **\+ 200 words - The mood today is a touch manic, but we're not in a panic, just a bit frantic.**

 **\+ 200 words - Unfortunately this may not be as easy as it seems. Or is it?**

Warnings: Slight tag/spoiler for Season 3's Hiatus Part's 1 and 2.

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Just Call Him the Fairy Godfather**

Tobias Fornell made his way up the multiple flights of stairs grumbling to himself. He was getting too old if four flights made his knees creak and pop. It seemed the elevator in this building was always out and wasn't that shocking that he had been here that often to know that. He stifled a chuckle, finally reaching his destination, if someone told him that he would end up practically babysitting Jethro's boy 2 ½ months ago, he would have laughed in their face. Tony DiNozzo was a capable man and could take care of himself, but it seemed the younger man had reached the end of his rope.

Jethro had abandoned his team two and a half months ago to go on a Mexican siesta and left Tony in charge. Tobias had no doubt that given the chance with a team that actually respected him and his position, Tony would have flourished. As it was, from the few times their paths have crossed at work, Tony was the one keeping the team afloat and keeping the solve rate in the positive. Tobias had been keeping his eye on Tony whenever he could get a break and he didn't like what he saw. Tony was just plain old out of steam, exhausted and still trying to go strong.

Tobias unlocked the door using the key Tony had given him a month back and had to shake his head at the state of the man's apartment. There was dust everywhere, built up on the walls and roof, beer bottles scattered the floor and coffee table in front of the couch and what he hoped was old Chinese takeout. His eyes landed on Tony, who was stretched out on his couch, half empty beer bottle loosely gripped in his hand and Tobias sighed as he made his way over. He took the bottle and placed it on the table. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the leather couch and covered Tony, his fingers running through the long hair and smiled at the garbled words aimed at him.

The usual goofy and lively man was pale, serious and huge dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He figured he would let Tony sleep, it was obvious he needed it, dinner would keep. Tobias didn't have Emily this weekend so there was no exact dinnertime. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag and started to clean, letting his mind wander over how surreal this entire situation was, all because Jethro left.

He started to hang around the NCIS building more often than his own FBI office and Tony finally caught on when food started appearing on his, used to be Gibbs', desk. They had started up a casual friendship, Tony still trying to keep his distance. Fornell refused to give in, to show Tony that he had someone in his corner, forcing food and providing backup on a few cases here and there, Tony had finally let him in, actually talking to him. The causal tentative friendship evolved into something a bit stronger, and Tony would end up at Tobias' house eating a home-cooked dinner with Emily and him every Saturday.

He picked up the bottles, emptying the ones still filled with the amber liquid into the sink and threw them into a separate bag that he could take out later. He was quiet as possible, years of experience of picking up after a child passed out in the living room. The old Chinese food went next and a glance into the fridge made his nose wrinkle in disgust. All that crap was going too. He would make sure tomorrow when they went shopping for dinner ingredients that he also picked up some non-perishables for Tony during the week. Just because Tony had no time, didn't give him the excuse to not eat properly when Tobias was not with him.

He tied off the two trash bags and set them by the door, he would take them out when he leaves. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet and then continued his cleaning spree, dusting all the surfaces he could see and wiping down pictures and the walls. His eyes strode to the wall clock softly ticking, proclaiming that it was 9:30pm. He was actually surprised Tony was home this early, usually he would stay at work finishing reports until Fornell dragged him away. He laughed quietly when he remembered how he startled the younger man, making him jump about a foot in the air, when he went to drag Tony from work at 2am. He had gotten a call from one of the night-shift security guards. He knew being friendly with them would come in handy. He stopped when Tony started to stir, slowly waking up from his drunken and sleep deprived stupor.

He threw the towel in the hamper and watched as Tony sat up, dragging the blanket with him and blearily looked his way.

"'Obias? Wha're you doin' here?" Tony slurred, rubbing at his eyes and hand grasping for the glass of water that was there before he fell asleep. Tobias placed a fresh glass of water in his hand and cupped the back of Tony's neck.

"What's it look like? I'm here to make sure you don't keel over." Fornell smirked as Tony threw him a look and stretched back out on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"Looked like you were playing Fairy Godfather." Tony grunted when Tobias dropped a pillow down onto his chest.

"Go back to sleep, Tony. Everything's covered. I'm almost done and tomorrow we're both going shopping." Tobias smiled when Tony placed the pillow under his head and rolled over back into sleep instantly.

Tobias Fornell grabbed the bags and let himself out, locking the door behind him and started to quietly sing to himself.

" _Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo…"_


	5. A Pigeon's Revenge (Emergency!)

**March 5th: Delusion - 100 words - I swear it wasn't like this yesterday...**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **A Pigeon's Revenge**

Chet's eyes snapped open and he had to stop from gasping. He didn't want to wake everyone else. They had just got back not 20 minutes ago, from a warehouse fire. He knew he wasn't going crazy, but how else could he explain how no one else could hear the screeching. It had been happening off and on all day, a low screeching that he should have been able to tune out, but since his ears were now honed in to automatically find it, it was useless. He was exhausted as he laid in bed, sheets pulled up to his chest. If he didn't find the source of the sound and shut it up, he was never going to get any sleep again.

Chet sighed as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and threw on his pants, letting the suspenders dangle down his legs. Chet rubbed his hands over his face, quietly sneaking out of the dorm in search of the annoying sound. He would find it if it was the last thing he did. He loved sleep too much, damnit.

"John, how long you gunna keep this up? Some of us do need to sleep." Captain Hank Stanley growled, tiredly glaring at the brick wall like he could see through it at his two paramedics.

"Sorry Cap. I'll turn it off for the night." Johnny Gage winced, he may not be able to see his captain's face but he could definitely feel it.

"Good, ya twit."


	6. Victoria (NCIS)

**March 6th: Ophelia - 200 words - A pretty, young character plagued by visions driving them mad, being adorable... and occasionally committing atrocious acts of violence.**

Warnings: Song used is "Concubine Waltz" by Sunday Driver.

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Victoria**

Tim McGee could hear the woman's voice before he could see her, the huge forest trees and nightfall hiding her. He grasped his flashlight tighter and could feel DiNozzo's heavy presence beside him. For once his SFA wasn't chattering, instead he was silent and focused as if he could hear the woman too. This didn't feel right in the pit of his stomach and Tony not talking was getting to him in a way he never thought possible.

" _Moonlit march on a scorching plain, parched and weary, and soul in vain…In the distance a searching light…Beckons him into the night."_

Tim fought the shiver. He was a trained federal agent! A woman singing shouldn't scare him this much! Granted, the woman they were searching for killed three men after being attacked on her way home after work. Tim saw Tony tense up and he felt relief that he wasn't the only one affected.

" _What pretense of a shrine is this? What kind of goddess will sway and kiss? Get you gone, for I'll torch this den…Mischievous temptress of men."_

They were getting closer now, the voice reverberating around the trees, echoing in their ears. They felt like they were walking into the lion's den, to their own execution. How could Gibbs send them out here alone? No, they were here to do their jobs. That's all.

" _King of kings, so deeply devout…Of your virtue I have no doubt…Taste of mind, what offerings so sweet…Come sate your thirst at my feet."_

DiNozzo was the first to spot her and he stopped, startling Tim by grabbing his elbow. Tim's eyes squinted into the dark and he saw a figure up ahead by the pond. Victoria was a beautiful woman, but the moonlight and blood covering her face and dress chilled him to the bone. It was like something out of nightmare. The woman was twirling in place, her long auburn hair glittering in the pale light. She held in her hands the knife that she had used to end her attackers, blood dripping onto the grass below.

" _Every fool follows a star…Drink and piss wherever you are...Scent of jasmine and temple chime…Glory be to the concubine."_

Tim and Tony advanced closer to her and raised their weapons, aiming at the haunted woman.

"Federal agents! Victoria, put the knife down!" Tim could hear Tony shout and he had to stop his hands from trembling as he gripped his gun. He would back Tony up, that's what partners do! His breath caught in his throat as she turned toward them, an innocent smile playing on her pretty face. Victoria raised the knife even higher, closer to her own neck.

" _Soldier, emperor, prince and fool…Long may the dancing girl rule."_

Tim couldn't stop the shout of "No!" as they both raced forward to catch the falling woman. It happened so fast; the knife entering her throat as she cut it across, blood coming forth to paint the ground a deep red. They couldn't save her. Tim held Victoria against him securely, hand going to the jugular in her neck, desperate to stop the flow of blood. He could feel Tony's hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly, and he looked up to see Tony's green eyes dark and staring out at the rippling water, refusing to look down. He heard a growl come from Tony and then a resigned sigh.

"C'mon Tim. We gotta tell Gibbs and get Ducky out here. Let's go." Tim could feel as Tony hauled him to his feet, but he was numb. They made their way back silent as the wind started to pick up. He would have nightmares for weeks of that Tim was sure. Tim's eyes grew wide and could feel Tony's hand go to his wrist in a vice-like grip and he was pulled faster towards the entrance of the woods they were in, words echoing around them.

" _Moonlit march on a scorching plain, parched and weary, and soul in vain…In the distance a searching light…Beckons him into the night."_


	7. Jump Rope (Psych)

**March 7th: Miffed - 100 words - Image prompt**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Psych!

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych!

* * *

 **Jump Rope**

Carlton Lassiter had to force the air to his lungs in deep breaths, counting to ten. His doctor always told him that his blood pressure was going to be the death of him. He had another idea of what may be the cause, or should he say who, Shawn. Shawn Spencer, self-announced psychic detective, pineapple lover and generally obnoxious extrovert. He could see it now, Spencer comes in, cracks one too many jokes while he's trying to do _real_ detective work and he just keels over.

"Carly! C'mon, skip rope with me! It'll get your blood pumpin' and your brain a'firing!" Lassiter ground his teeth together, to stop the shouting and anger that wanted to make itself known. He already had been written up once this week due to his anger and disrupting the bullpen. So, he ground his teeth and counted to ten, took a deep breath, then to twenty. It wasn't helping. His hot-headed Irish blood boiled and he felt a bit of shame to prove that stereotype true. Spencer was still hopping in place in front of Carlton, rope swinging over him and Lassiter ran a shaky hand through his dark hair.

"Here! We can jump together Lassieface!" Shawn jumped and the rope went soaring behind Lassiter, stopping its motions from hitting his ankles.

A high-pitched whine left his mouth on its own accord and he couldn't take it anymore. Screw the chief and her reprimands! In his book, they were definitely worth it! He took one last look at Shawn and a half-smile twitched at his lips when the other man stopped jumping and his eyes grew wide.


	8. Smitten (Hawaii 5-0)

**March 8th: Deeply - 300 words - Character is truly, madly, deeply in love.**

Warnings: Steve/Danny

Fandom: Hawaii 5-0!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0!

* * *

 **Smitten**

Danny stretched, his arms reaching out to the steamy mug of coffee on the counter. He had stayed the night over at Steve's and woke to find the bed empty. Danny panicked for a few minutes until his sleep-addled brain caught up with him. Steve had a morning routine of a very early morning swim in the cold Pacific Ocean.

Yesterday was amazing. Steve had dragged Danny to a gun and weapon expo in the next city over and then made it up to him by surprising him to a fancy dinner, which led them back to Steve's place for a nightcap. They had only been dating for a few months, but it felt like it's been years. His heart pounded and he would get flustered when Steve came too near or spoke to him in that sultry voice of his.

Danny brought the mug to his lips, staring out the glass doors. He should do something for Steve, especially as a thank you for what he did last night. His face grew red and he stomped over to the fridge in frustration. He shouldn't be feeling like some love stuck teenager, but he couldn't help it when his eyes slid back to the beach outside waiting for Steve to emerge. Danny pulled out the fixings for breakfast, refusing to give in any more than he already had. It was a sunny summer morning and he was going to make the damn blueberry pancakes, they would have a nice breakfast, and Danny would not make a fool of himself.

Soon the kitchen smelt delicious, filled with the fruity blueberry pancakes, fresh orange juice, warm maple syrup and simmering bacon. His stomach growled and he finally gave back into the temptation to look. Steve should have been back by now. As he turned towards the doors, they opened and Steve walked in, a towel held in his hands drying his unruly hair. The air froze in Danny's lungs and his jaw wanted to drop to his toes, everything seemed to sizzle around him, throwing him off balance.

He felt, for what must have been the first time, his mind go entirely silent. Any thought that formed died when he saw Steve. He was just wearing a pair of swim trunks, clinging to him in all the right places. If Danny looked for more than a second he would be able to see a certain outline and that made him look up - which wasn't much better. Steve's chest and arms were glistening with lingering water drops, his tattoo's distracting Danny while he dried himself off. His eyes latched onto the towel and his heart sped up when it grazed a flat nipple. He had to squirm and was thankful for the kitchen's island separating the two.

"Good Morning Danny! What smells so good in here?" He belatedly realized that Steve was talking to him and his brain cells fought to start, like a clunker on its last legs.

"I love you!" A metallic taste filled his mouth from where he bit down on his tongue. Danny groaned softly. _Stupid…stupid!_ In the face of Steve's shock, he could feel the blush rising on his cheeks and he wanted to bang his head against something…hard! Didn't he just say he wasn't going to make a fool of himself! He turned away, not wanting to show how upset he became.

"I love you too Danno." Strong arms curled around his shoulders and the smell of salt from the ocean tickled his nose. He gingerly put his arms around Steve's chest and smiled to himself when Steve kissed the top of his head.


	9. Stranger Danger (NCIS)

**March 9th: Hired - 100 words - Today your character hires a new henchman! They seem... "nice."**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Stranger Danger**

"Hey Abby, where did you say you found this guy from again?"

"Craigslist, Tony. Why?" Abby Sciuto picked up the heavy box in front of her intending to take it out to the car. She was finally in the mood for spring cleaning - even though it was now late summer.

"And what did he say his job was?" Abby picked up on Tony's strained voice, but she figured it was from all the boxes littering her small apartment. She had a lot of stuff to be donated to Goodwill and shelters and since Tony was the only one free today, she had enlisted his help. Along with a mover that she had found online. The guy wasn't cheap, but she needed the job to be done today and he was the only one able to work on such short notice.

"He takes care of any problem. 24/7. Why? Are you worried he's going to drop a box? His ad looked really professional Tony, there's nothing to worry about."

"Abbs, I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Tony's voice now held a twinge of quiet panic, that Abby likened to someone talking around a poisonous snake, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. The goth turned around, box still in her arms, for all of two seconds. The box dropped and her hands flew to her mouth.

The guy she hired had Tony with a huge knife to his neck, drawing a speck of blood where the sharp blade met his skin.

The man let out a raspy chuckle as if he had heard a funny joke and tightened his hold, causing Tony to squeak.

Abby decided right here, right now, that she was never going to hire anyone from online ever again. She would stick to the yellow pages.


	10. Like a Record Baby (The Sentinel)

**March 10th: Irritable - 100 words - A tiny thing. Simply minuscule. But it bothers character. It bothers them so badly and they would do anything to stop it.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: The Sentinel!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel!

* * *

 **Like a Record Baby**

"Sandburg, if you do not stop humming that song, I will come over there and rip your tongue out." Jim gripped the pencil tighter in his hand, breathing deeply. He had to get this report done or Simon was going to kick his ass.

 _"You spin me right round, baby…Right round…like a record baby…"_ Blair's humming turned into light singing, bouncy and playfully teasing. Jim did say to stop humming.

The pencil broke in Jim's grasp and he flung himself out of his chair with enough force to knock it the ground. Blair had been singing and humming that song for two days now and he was at his wits end. Sandburg had turned what once was a catchy song into his own personal nightmare.

Jim never thought it would come to this, but now he had no choice, he had to give in.

"Simon, Sandburg and I need the day off tomorrow." Jim scowled at his captain, daring him to make a comment. It wasn't often that he put in for leave and to make matters worse, Simon knew what his future held.

"Have fun at the museum Jim, make sure Sandburg doesn't go too overboard." Jim groaned and turned, slamming the door on his way out, his sentinel hearing picking up Blair thanking the captain for the idea and Simon's laughter.

He was going to kill them.


	11. Those we Leave Behind (Emergency)

**March 11th: Guilt - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.**

 **400 words - Character has done something. Something awful. Something chilling. Something that makes them feel very, very guilty. Something that is slowly driving them mad.**

 **\+ 200 words - They constantly hear the sound of their crime ring in their ears. Thud. Thud. Thud.**

 **\+ 200 words - Character needs to put up a good, cheerful front to remain above suspicion.**

 **\+ 200 words - Your setting for today. Because madness is often found in the most ordinary of places.**

Warnings: Yes, I know 'Finding Nemo' came way after Emergency stopped airing, just go with it.

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

 **Those we Leave Behind**

What was that saying from that child's movie he was forced to see? What was it? Oh! _'Just keep smiling...just keep smiling!'_ Yes, that had to be it. No other word would make sense. Just keep smiling! That's what he would do. No one would figure it out if there was nothing to be found. No, he had not killed those people. Just keep smiling, tease his partner and rile up Chet. They would never know. He had done no wrong.

John Gage stared out into the darkness of the dorm, thin sheet covering his waist and chest. The slight breeze from an open window brought chills to his body. Yes, it was the wind that was freezing his blood, he wasn't shaking. Why would he be shaking, if not for the chill October night? He had done no wrong.

The sounds! Can't the rest of the station hear the screams? They filled his ears, deafening him! The roar of flames burning his neck and the screams of the damned brought tears to his eyes. He forced his hands upon his ears, praying to block out his victims. He left them. He left them to die, to save his own skin. He felt strong, gentle arms shaking his shoulders, yelling at him, muffled compared to the accusing screams. Just keep smiling! Say something to ease Roy, anything. "So, Pally, how did Chris and Jenny like the movie? Are we on for next weekend?" He had done no wrong.

Their eyes were on him, he could feel the hawk-like eyes, all beady, all sharp and all knowing. The small tremors refused to stop and he had started to dawn sweatshirts in hopes to warm his bones. The screams had become so loud now that he was surprised that Vince wasn't called. The rest of the crew had to have heard them by now. Why? Why hadn't they called the police? The knowing looks and sly glances his way, told him all he wanted to know. So why? Why didn't they turn him in! He forced himself to breath calmly under their scrutiny. Why would the police need to be called? They don't know that they all left those people, alone and scared. He was alone in this torture; the blame was all his. He was the one who left them. He had done no wrong.

The murmuring grew more constant. The once shy whispers became more heated when he left the room. The rest of the crew, his family, were arguing - about him he knew. He would catch a few phrases, "Give him time..." or "We have to call someone!" and he had to force his hands into fists to stop the words that wanted to burst out. He wanted to tell them what he did! Wanted to confide in the only family he had left! That the man they trusted to have their backs, the man they let sleep next to them under the same roof, was a murderer, slaughtered human beings by way of fire. He couldn't tell them, he didn't want to lose his family. He had done no wrong.

"Johnny, we're all worried about you." Came Dixie's soft voice two days later. The murmurs had turned into a strained silence at the station over the past few days. The only talking was during runs and those too were muted. "...Johnny. You need to talk to someone, I'm here and I'm sure Roy would be happy to listen as well! Right Roy?" Dixie's voice continued and John realized he had missed a huge chunk of what she had said. John heard his partners deep voice, "That's right Junior, you're not alone." next to his ear and he startled. When had he gotten so close, he refused to let anyone so near to him since the incident. If they got too close, they would see what he did! He had to do better, just keep smiling! Give them something to throw them off your trail; nod and smile. They won't find out, they couldn't find out. He had done no wrong.

If they wanted to see if he would break, to spill all his secrets, they had another thing coming! He would show them! Dixie, Roy, Chet, Cap, Marco, Mike, all of them! John was good at pretending, had to be after basically raising himself on the reservation. If they wanted to go on like nothing happened, then so be it! Their trick of trying to make John confess backfired on them. After all, he had nothing to confess. John rushed to get another pot of coffee started, determined to get through another long day. There was nothing different from this shift today and before; the shift that he murd-this same shift last week. He had done no wrong.


	12. Denial (NCIS)

**March 12th: Reject - 100 words - "I reject your reality, and substitute my own."**

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 2x23 "Twilight"

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Denial**

"Abbs, c'mon, you gotta leave your lab soon." Gibbs' placating voice echoed in the quiet lab, devoid of all music and light.

"No Gibbs, just no." Gibbs could hear the hitch in Abby's subdued tone and his heart clenched. He just lost a family member he can't lose another one.

"Abby, I know it hurts, but she's gone. Kate's gone. You need to come join us." Gibbs held out his hand hoping the goth would stand up from the corner that she barricaded herself in ever since she found out about Kate. Gibbs startled backwards when Abby shot up and started poking him in his chest. An angry Abby he could deal with, he never was good with other emotions, like depression. His years after Shannon and Kelly died and he was on that beach, could attest to that.

"NO Bossman. She's not dead. She can't be dead. She just had to go visit her sister. She'll be back bright and early Monday morning and I plan to sit here till she does." Abby's shouting devolved into tears and Gibbs did the only thing he could. He held her, became her rock. He poured all his love for his pseudo-daughter and all his grief into this hug. They had lost a close friend in a violent way. She was mourning, they all were.


	13. Rest is for the Drunk (Supernatural)

**March 13th: Un-right - 100 words - Character is trying to do something that doesn't normally work in their world. They are absolutely convinced that it will work.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Supernatural!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!

* * *

 **Rest is for the Drunk**

"Hey Sammy lookit!" Dean's slurred speech jolted Sam out of the nice doze he found himself in. Sam groaned at having to move his head and body to look at his drunk brother. Another job was just completed and they wanted to celebrate by locking themselves away in their motel room and enjoying a few - okay 6 bottles of bourbon. What could he say, they needed a break.

"Sammy! You lookin' at me? 'M tellin' ya it'll work!" Sam could hear something banging against the bedside table and he really didn't want to look, but he knew his brother would just keep bugging him if he didn't. He was so not going to spend the next two days with Dean's shenanigans.

He couldn't stop the bark of a laugh, maybe he should lay off the Bourbon himself. Dean was hula-hooping beside the bed, his hips moving to keep the plastic toy around his hips.

"Seeeee! It's gunna work Sammy! Try to attack me!" Sam was definitely not going to attack his brother, he didn't think he could even stand up. There was a hissing sound, or was it the ocean?

"Dean, wass' that sound?" His own slurred speech hit his ears and he knew he should lay off for a while.

"Salt Sammy, put salt in the hoop! You're not the only genius in this family! This is totally gunna work, nuthin's gunna get past me." Dean continued to work the hula-hoop around his waist and brought it up around his neck, playing with the children's toy.

Sam could see where he thought it could work, but there was one flaw. He smirked and reached for the half-eaten apple beside him, cursing the effort it took. Sam looked towards Dean and saw he was still distracted with his new toy and launched the apple at his brothers face. For being drunk, he had to marvel at the accuracy as the apple smacked its target eliciting a stunned gasp and a drop of the hula-hoop from Dean.

Dean pouted. "You're's not playin' fair Sam-an-tha. Wasn't ready. Try it again I dare ya!" Dean armed himself with his hula-hoop and brought it again to his waist, determined to stop his brother, only to see him passed out on the couch.

Maybe he should make one for Sammy too.


	14. Flying High (Criminal Minds)

**March 14th: Montage - 300 words - Today your character is deep inside their own head, and, geez it's freaky in there. Show me the montage!**

Warnings: Drug Abuse and Morgan/Reid

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

 **Flying High**

Reid hadn't felt this good since...well he couldn't remember when. He was flying high and he didn't wanna come down. Colors and faces and voices and memories mixed with nightmares flew, lightning fast, in his mind's eye. Reid tried to differentiate between what was real and what was the drugs, but everything blurred together until it was all just a mystical haze.

The first image he recognized was when he was younger. He had a huge recipe book in front of him and his mom, apron around her waist, was stirring a huge batch of chocolate chip cookie dough.

Then the dough had started to bubble and contort, growing in size and taking a semi-human form. Tobias Hankel stood in his mother's spot, all scruffy beard and cookie dough skin. He was tied up, frozen in place by unseeing bonds. He could hear Hankel's voice shouting at him to confess his sins and the sharp needle piercing his arm. The phantom pain made him focus and he struggled against the ropes.

One moment he was reliving Tobias Hankel's torture, the next Morgan was holding onto his arms, his thumbs where the needle pains had once burned. Hankel's voice was replaced by a warm molasses and he felt himself sink into the strong arms. He was safe. He knew Morgan would never let anything bad happen to him. His panicked terror abated until only a loving heat seared it all away. Reid always tried to keep his feelings hidden, but when he gave into the drug, his walls fell and he was happy to give into the temptation that was known as Derek Morgan.

The drugs seemed to lessen their hold and he could tell he was breathing quickly, really close to hyperventilating. Through the haze, Reid recognized Morgan's cologne and the fuzz dissipated even more. He could hear Derek's voice all calm and caring. Big hands massaged his shoulders and slowly worked their way up to frame his face and then pressure on his lips. His breathing slowed and suddenly wished he hadn't used the drug as an escape, when he had a perfectly sculpted FBI agent, who apparently had feelings for him as well, if that kiss was to go by.

The drug coursing through his system, causing his mind to flash and become full of noise, went silent. Maybe he didn't need the drug after all.


	15. Plan of Attack (FAKE)

March 15th: Ides - 100 words - They're after you. They're coming to kill you. You're sure of it! It's an evil plot to assassinate Ceasar your character!

Warnings: Established Dee/Ryo

Fandom: FAKE

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE!

* * *

 **Plan of Attack**

Bikky was going to be the death of him. Dee cursed under his breath after nearly tripping over the brat's skates for the third time that day. If Ryo wasn't going to stop his kid then it was going to be up to him.

Dee hurriedly picked up the roller blades and threw them up onto the top shelf of the hall closest. Bikky was too short to reach and he had other plans to get ready for. _Like seducing Ryo._

Dee opened the door to the bedroom intending to pounce on his sleeping partner and stopped short when he saw the bed. Bikky was cuddled up to Ryo's side, both snoring and cocooned in an amass of soft blankets.

Bikky was trying to kill him, that was the only explanation. Dee pouted and resigned himself to not getting any again tonight. Dee couldn't help thinking of the saying 'If you can't beat them, join them'. He sighed and made his way to the cramped bed and pulled some of the blanket away from the little delinquent and crawled in, sandwiching Bikky in-between the two adults. Dee was out when his head hit his pillow.


	16. Vacation (Supernatural)

**March 16th: Sunshine - 200 words - Everything is just. So. GREAT! Don't you agree?! (Now with optional song inspiration! YouTube, Spotify )**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!

* * *

 **Vacation**

The scenery flew by while the 1967 Impala raced down the street. Dean looked across to Sam sitting and relaxing in the passenger seat. Today was going to be amazing, Dean just knew it! He cranked the radio up higher and allowed the rock music to flow over him.

It had been awhile since they were able to just get away from hunting and just sit back and relax with a cold beer and not have to worry about the next job, so he couldn't wait to get to DC.

Sam suddenly swapped the radio station with a smirk on his face and sat back enjoying the peppy beat and started to sing along.

 _"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows...Everything that's wonderful is what I feel..."_ Sam sang along as he rolled his window down, letting the upbeat music pour out into the world.

It was blasting some pop song and Dean could feel the vibrations of the song echoing through the metal and leather seats. He felt it take his soul, when his knee started to bounce in time with the chorus and he scowled, forcing his leg down harder on the gas pedal. He stopped quickly at red light and heard giggles coming from Sam's side of the car. Dean turned to look and saw three beautiful women, in a mustang with its top down, smiling and laughing at them. He was about to nod back at them when the music reentered his ears, courtesy of Sam turning it up louder than before, and started to turn red. He had an image to uphold and some pop song, however catchy, was not going to help.

"Dude, will you turn this crap off?!" Dean growled after nodding to the women as their light turned green and gunned his engine onto the highway.

Sam laughed but complied, turning the radio back to the classic rock station as Ozzy Osbourne's 'Crazy Train' started to play.

"There that's much better Sammy!"


	17. Drunken Shenanigans (NCIS)

March 17th: Madlad - 100 words - Your lads (or lasses) have run simply mad! Such crazy and out of control antics may well spell the end of life as we know it!

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Drunken Shenanigans**

"Oh my god!" Abby laughed drunkenly clinging onto Tim like a lifeline. "That was sooo awesome!"

"I can't believe we just did that...we-we're federal agents! We could go to jail!" Tim slurred hanging onto Abby just as tight as Tony held onto their spoils for the night and fought with the door impeding their entry into the house.

"Ah calm down, Mcworrywort! No one is goin' to find out. Cuz that would mean one of us telling someone and that ain't gunna happen, right Abbs, Probie?" Tony turned away from the door and stared at his two friends, one eyebrow raised.

"Sir no sir!" Abby saluted, bouncing in place and making McGee go green. "Ewww, do not even think about puking on me Timmy!"

Tim didn't get to answer as Tony turned back to the door, lifting their prize higher in his arms, when the door opened wide. The three drunken co-workers stepped back, stunned, like they just realized where they were.

A grunt and then the gruff words of their boss, made Tony stiffen and cuddle into the object while Abby and Tim clung tighter to each other afraid for their lives.

"DiNozzo, Abbs, McGee. What's with the stop sign?"

Busted.


	18. Tim McGee, The Temptress (NCIS)

March 18th: Invasive - Super Saturday word count - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.

400 words - Slithering, seeping, into your soul. Crawling, creeping, out of control. Tricky thoughts seep into your brain, but it's okay, you're already insane.

\+ 200 words - Go on, revel in your madness

\+ 200 words - But, oopsies! It's a bit infectious today!

\+ 200 words - About halfway through your story something perfectly normal happens and it sets your character off.

Warnings: McNozzo if you squint.

Fandom: NCIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS!

* * *

 **Tim McGee, The Temptress**

The craving has always been there, lurking in the back of his mind. He'd had it under control, always under control, never allowing it to consume him. For if he let the craving free, he would be afraid of what he would become.

"Gooood morning, Probie! Have a nice weekend with, Veronica, was it?" Tony DiNozzo chirped as he rounded the bullpen, throwing his backpack down under his desk.

Tim McGee startled at the intrusion of his quiet morning routine. He glanced at the older man and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Not a hair was out of place. His suit still looked brand freakin' new, not a crinkle to be seen and his hair seemed to be styled ever so carefully. How DiNozzo was able to pull of his look, romance the ladies and get enough sleep to still be a functional human being went right over Tim's head.

At the thought of Veronica, Tim's heart started beating fast, his pulse racing, at the vivid memories of that night and again Saturday morning. It had been awhile, he could admit that, at least to himself, so it felt wonderful to have a reprieve. Veronica was the type of woman you don't bring home to the parents, more Tony's type than his, so it caught him off guard when she ignored Tony and went straight for him last Friday night. He was so caught up thinking about Veronica, he hadn't noticed Tony staring at him like he was a homecooked meal.

Tony could hear Tim's blood pumping from here. Bringing up Veronica was apparently a bad idea if it got Tim this excited. But he wouldn't be himself if he didn't tease the other man, and the last thing he wanted to do today was draw attention.

Tony focused his attention, not on the harmonic sound of the too quick beats of the fresh blood calling to him like rushing water in a desert, but on the hazy screen of his computer, emails droning on down the page. The emails had piled up over the weekend and Gibbs and Kate would be arriving soon. He had to look busy, not crazed.

By the time the rest of his team arrived Tony was ready to bang his head on his desk. When Gibbs first sat down and casually drink his coffee, Tony was on the edge of his seat, waiting for any announcement from Gibbs. After 30 minutes and still no peep, he had resigned to his fate. Tony had hoped for a huge case today, anything to settle his mind. Apparently, it was looking to be a day full of cold cases. Great, just what he needed.

Tony was doing his best to keep his head, staring at his computer until a stifled gasp and the sickly-sweet scent of fresh blood hit his senses. He recognized the clashing sound of a letter opener clanging to the desk below. He let out a strangled groan as he knew exactly who had just hurt themselves. It would be Tim, that temptress.

"I'll be right back to, have to use the restroom." Tim mumbled out and Tony couldn't help the deep breath, tasting the air, as the younger man passed his desk holding his hand tightly to his chest. He could feel his fangs tingling and the headache he had from earlier came back tenfold.

That's it! He can't take this anymore. A small snack wouldn't hurt, right? Just a nibble and he can stop. Tony suddenly stood up and Gibbs raised his eyebrow in question.

"He may need help… those Band-Aids could be tricky to put on with one hand." He couldn't hide the guilty look in his eyes and turned his head towards the bathroom before he saw the suspicion in Gibbs's face.

The door creaked alerting his prey, no his Probie, of someone entering the tiny room. Tim's curses could be heard as he fought the water and bandages, covering Tony's strained pants.

"Hey Tony, do you mind giving me a hand wi-what are you doing?!" Tim squeaked out as Tony was suddenly too close, he seemed to be struggling with himself, with what Tim didn't know. Tim, still clutching tightly to his hand, tilted his head trying to look into Tony's eyes to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Earth to Tony, you OK?" Tim's confusion grew when Tony's quiet words hit his ears.

"I'm hungry." Tim thought that was odd considering they were in a bathroom, but he always knew Tony had his quirks.

"Well if you help me with this Band-Aid, I will happily buy you a Snickers. How does that sound?" He gasped when he saw the two sharp fangs. Oh. He wasn't hungry for Snickers. That's just wonderful, it would be his senior field agent to be a…a…Tim let out a hysterical giggle. His frayed nerves noticed Tony's eyes had changed from his usual bright green to something dark, something wilder. He couldn't breathe, the air stuck in his throat. He had to look away and close his eyes, but not before he thought he saw regret as Tony advanced his fangs coming closer.

His knees buckled underneath him when the pain pierced through him, radiating from his neck. He guessed the old stories were true, disappearing with the romanticizing; being bitten by a…his mind refused to say the word. This totally wasn't happening. Oh God. He didn't want to die. Tim was afraid. He hadn't been this scared since Abby had that stalker boyfriend. He didn't want to see what was happening, didn't want to feel the pain, but his body betrayed him. The pain spiked worse and his eyes flew open, tears running down his cheeks. His vison was hazy as he saw the beast above him. Dark green eyes jolted to his, but all Tim could see was red. Blood…his blood. It was too much. He wasn't Ducky or even Palmer, but the times he saw that much blood outside of a body, well…he didn't like where his thoughts were heading. His chest was burning, his body shaking from him holding his breath. There was still so much he wanted to do if he lived, starting with apologizing to his sister about breaking her porcelain doll when they were kids, even if he did her a favor. It was an ugly thing. More pain filled him, and he finally got the air into his chest. Tim would laugh if he could, as he saw sparks of Tony in the beast, panic and regret overtaking the feral presence before the ferocious eyes returned. He heard an inhuman growl and suddenly grew cold. He used the rest of his strength to reach for Tony's face. He wasn't the only one in pain and If he could get ahold of Tony, then maybe, with his last breath he could at least put Tony's fears to rest.

"To-Tony, It's o-okay." Tim's eyes slipped closed before he could see if his words made it through to his friend.

"No, no, no, no, no…It was just supposed to be a little! Damnit! C'mon Tim! Wake up!" Tony felt so much horror and regret at what he'd done, he could feel his stomach rebelling becoming sour in his gut. The back of his hand coming back smeared in the warm red liquid, making him shake. This wasn't how Tim McGee was supposed to go. He should have had a full life, been Director, met a nice girl and had a family, not killed by a trusted friend!

His mind went blank on how to fix this. He didn't have much time! C'mon think! In his panic a small thought sprung like a leak. He could turn him. Sure, that would mean years of looking out for him, but didn't he already do that already? The leak started to solidify into a stream. Another thought popped up and it felt like he got socked in the solar plexus. What if Tim hated him for turning him into a monster? His terrified mind supplied a rebuttal. At least he would be alive _to_ hate you! The stream turned into a river and his choice was made. Okay, so he was really going to change Tim and then pray to whoever would listen that the younger man didn't hate him too much.

Tony couldn't feel his pulse anymore, save for a faint beat every minute or so. This was going to be his only chance. Tony bit down on his own wrist forming two holes where blood swelled up immediately. He sucked blood into his mouth and covered the younger man's lips, releasing the tangy liquid into Tim's slack mouth. He rubbed Tim's throat, urging the blood to flow down. It wasn't called the 'kiss of life' for nothing. Well, in Tim's case, the 'kiss of death'. Tony could only wait as the blood started to circulate through Tim's body. He was worried when after a minute had already passed and Tim still hadn't started to breathe or awaken. He was just about to start thinking of what new names he could go by when he heard it. The faint gasp of breath from the younger man. He couldn't stop the surge of relief well up in his stomach. It took everything he had to not smother Tim in his arms.

"Tim! McGee, you okay!?" The desperate tone was easily detected, but Tim couldn't focus. Everything seemed fuzzy, muffled around the edges, like he was seeing everything fly past him. He could practically see Tony's abnormal breathing, Tony's green eyes cataloguing every twitch, every movement he made. The vibrant green held his attention, dulling every other color and sense until Tony left out a sigh of relief and locked eyes with him. He didn't know what was going on, but he instantly knew it was Tony's fault. His head started to pound, like a night after going toe to toe drinking with Tony. He watched as Tony changed from crouching over him in panic to sitting cross legged on the ground, more relaxed than he really should, what with all the blood covering him. Wait- what happened? Why was Tony covered in blood? He heard Tony repeat his question, all soft tones and voice quieter than Tim had ever heard it. Who knew DiNozzo could be so quiet? Caring? He couldn't find the proper word and gave up when his stomach growled. When was the last time he had eaten? The doughnut he had for breakfast this morning?

"I'm starving." Tim deadpanned, his eyes moved from the blood on Tony to his eyes, recognizing amusement filtering through the concern. He only felt confusion when the older man let out a laugh, watching as Tony bit at his wrist, reopening what looked like a fresh wound and held it out to him. Tim wanted to be alarmed, but when his eyes latched onto the free-flowing blood, his stomach betrayed him, letting out an even louder growl.

Tony pushed his wrist even closer and Tim couldn't stop the way his mouth watered at the sweet scent, like warmed honey on spiced peaches. He licked his lips, but he still didn't want to do what Tony was insisting. He wasn't a…a…vampire. He forced his brain to say the word, letting out a growl in frustration. He saw the amusement in Tony fade as concern took front and center.

"Drink. You'll feel better afterwards Tim, promise." Tim's resolve broke when he caught another whiff and gave into the temptation, latching onto Tony's wrist, like his life depended on it.

* * *

Will be posting this chapter as its own story as I plan to continue this as its own series.


	19. Betrayal (Hawaii 5-0)

**March 19th: Rant - 100 words - A dialogue only raging, rambling rant against someone or something.**

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Hawaii 5-O!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-O!

 **Betrayal**

"I swear! How you conned me into becoming your partner, I have no clue! If you come near my daughter one more time with that...that atrocity, you _will_ live to regret it. Do you hear me Ste-ven! And you will regret it! You know how I feel about that crap. How could you even think that this would be acceptable?! This shouldn't even be a thing! Culture be damned, cause this is utterly disgusting! What gave you the idea that Monkey would want that for her birthday party! Pineapple on pizza are for degenerates and animals like you! OH MY GOD! Gracie put that crap down! Don't let Uncle Steve brainwash you!"


	20. Where the hell is its head? (Naruto)

March 20th: Sharing - 200 words - Your character is fervently enthusiastic about something and must share this with everyone.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Naruto!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

 **Where the hell is its head?**

"Hey! Sasuke, look!" Sasuke grimaced when the loud ball of yellow and orange ran at him, nearly tackling him over in the middle of the street. He wants to run, run far away, but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never run away.

Naruto stopped in front of him and waited like he was going to get a response, which Sasuke wasn't going to give him. After about a minute of staring, Naruto huffed out a sigh and said, "Good morning to you to Sasuke. Look!" The blonde held out his hands and Sasuke had to stop the cringe that wanted to make itself known.

In Naruto's hands was the rattiest little animal? That he had ever seen. He was so shocked he couldn't stop the mumbled words escaping past his lips.

"Where the hell is its head?" Naruto gave him a weird look, that if he wasn't so focused on the squirmy thing, Naruto would have regretted it.

"It's a star nosed mole, Sasuke... I think its someone's pet, they're not common around here. Here hold him for me." Before he could say hell no, Naruto thrusted the small critter into his hands and it started sniffing him. He fought the urge to throw or drop the animal. Uchiha's weren't cowards, and if the Dobe could hold this thing, then so could he.

"What do you think it eats? You don't think it likes meat, right?" Naruto asked as the mole started to sniff him more intently. If this thing bit him, he was so throwing it at the Dobe's face.

Naruto seemed to be looking around and when he spotted Kakashi, he grabbed the small animal from his hands and ran after their sensei.

"Hey! Kaka-sensei! Look!"

Once the loudmouth busied himself with bothering their sensei with the beast, Sasuke rushed home to take a shower. He needed to wash all traces of the thing off him.


End file.
